Talk Over Coffee
by keep-me-posted
Summary: AU: Wasabi and Gogo have a nerdy conversation at a local diner. Big Hero 6 OneShot.


**A/N** : Discovered this pairing on Tumblr and decided I love it. I didn't want to use their names till they introduced themselves at the end, so I hope it's not too annoying to read.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters.

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you in here ever again after the fit you threw the other day."

The man sputtered his coffee, and reached for a napkin, before the drip on his chin made contact with his favorite sweater. He looked up to find it was one of the waitresses who spoke to him.

She looked a little too rebellious to be working at a simple diner, with the purple highlights in her short black hair, short skirt with colored leggings underneath, hand prominently at her waist, an amused smirk on her face. Much different from the other waitresses that worked their, anyway.

She spoke again, probably to break the stare he had unknowingly kept firmly on her. "I can't imagine they offered you anything that would make you come back."

The waitress was referring to last week when he was served coffee in a clearly uncleaned mug, as a very fresh lipstick stain still remained on the rim. He had OCD, and though it wasn't as bad as some TV shows or movies let on, it was still OCD. He could still handle a number of life's difficulties just as anyone could, but drinking from a dirty coffee mug in a run down diner was just a little over the line for him.

"Uh, no, no they didn't," He agreed.

"Then why..." She trailed off, clearly confused.

"I like it here," He answered for her. "It's quiet, it's close by. Plus, free wifi," He winked.

"And the coffee...?" She asked, nodding her head towards the mug resting by his hands.

"My own mug, from home."

"Oh." Bringing your own food or drink into a restaurant wasn't exactly a law or anything, but it was kinda frowned upon. Especially if the only reason you were staying at said restaurant was for their free wifi.

He watched her. "Are you going to kick me out now?"

She blinked away her thoughts. She shrugged it off. "I don't care what you do."

He chuckled, nodding a thank you, and returned to whatever he was working on before she had interrupted him. She had other tables to service, and yet, she couldn't pull herself away. She watched his hand as it moved across the paper in front of him. He was sketching...something. For the life of her, she couldn't make out what it was.

So, she asked. "What is that?" She felt herself sitting down.

He turned, clearly just as surprised as she was that she was still there. "It's a uh...laser-induced plasma ray."

"Laser-induced," She repeated, quietly.

"Yeah, with uh...a little magnetic confinement for...ultra-precision." He mumbled the last part. Most people didn't understand when he spoke like this, and before today, most people could really care less.

The waitresses eyes lit up with clear interest, then she smirked. "So, you're a nerd."

"One of the best."

"So how does it work?"

"Actually," He began, pulling something from his bag. "I was going to test the prototype out today." He revealed the ray to her and she felt her excitement raise. "I'll let you know how it went next time I'm-"

"Show me now!" She interrupted, before he put it away again.

"W-what?"

"Right now," She insisted, a smile across her face. "Use it on something."

The man looked shocked. One: Unlike most girls, she seemed genuinely interested in everything she was saying and two: She was clearly asking him to demonstrate his highly dangerous _prototype_ inside the diner.

"Oh, I don't think-"

"Come on, just a quick demo!"

"I-It's not like regular lasers," He tried, fumbling with the ray. "It's dangerous. It'll split anything it's pointed at. Right in half!"

She gave a not-so-subtle eyeroll. "Yeah, I kinda got that." She turned from side to side, then settled on the empty tray in her hands. "Here, use this!"

"Doesn't that belong to the diner, though?"

She shrugged. "They won't even realize it's gone."

"But-"

She held it out in front of her and waved it back and forth, tauntingly. "Come on, you know you want to."

He smirked. "Alright, alright. But turn to the side a bit, just in case."

She did as instructed, so nothing stood behind the tray. Carefully, and with a big too much breathing on his part, the man set his laser on the target and turned it on. Within a moment, the tray split in half, right before the waitresses eyes.

She gave a loud, excited laugh, that seemed to bring the attention of everyone in the diner. Quickly, she stashed the broken tray behind her back, while the man returned the ray to his bag.

The head waitress spoke up then. "Hey, you're needed at Table 6!"

"Be right there!" She called back, tossing the destroyed tray into the nearest trash can. She picked up a new tray from the counter, along with a coffee pot, and strolled back over to him.

"Listen," She said, leaning down close enough to make him sweat right through his sweater. "I have my break soon. Meet me out back in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I wanna show you something," She said, pouring fresh coffee into his mug.

"Oh no," He tried, waving his hands in front of him. "I told you, I brought this from home."

"I won't tell, if you won't tell," She winked, before turning her attention to Table 6.

He blinked, and without seeming to overexcited, checked his watch. It was 1:54. He assumed that meant her break was at 2, and as patiently as possible, waited at his table till then.

* * *

She was a little late for her break, probably since she had spent so much of her work time talking to him. When she finally did come out, he tried to act cool. Like his eyes hadn't been glued to that back door for the past 10 minutes.

"So," He said, leaning on a nearby crate as casually as possible. "You wanted to show me something?"

"Yes, follow me!" She grinned and grabbed his arm, dragging him a little further down the alley.

When the reached their spot, she presented him with her bike. But it clearly wasn't a normal bike. He leaned down to study it more closely. "Are those...magnets?"

"Yep," She grinned, arms crossed over her body, defiantly. "Electro-magnetic suspension. Makes for a..faster bike."

He blinked at her words, then peeked over his shoulder. "You're a nerd, too."

"But a _cooler_ nerd."

He chuckled, picking himself off the ground. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, your hair is cool enough," She started, picking a single lock up between her fingers. He hoped his blush wasn't too noticeable. She pulled away and crossed her arms again. "But that sweater is clearly not."

He looked down, as if just noticing his sweater choice for the first time today. He actually loved this sweater. But he could see where it could come across as "uncool", especially from someone in her attire.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, fair enough."

She smiled. "Name's Gogo, by the way."

"Gogo?"

"Well, that's what my friends call me." She leaned in close again. He noticed she had acquired a piece of chewing gum since when he last saw her in the diner. "Because I like to go fast." He blushed at her words again, both hoping and not hoping her words had a double-meaning to them.

"My friends call me Wasabi," He replied, shyly. "Kind of a long story."

"I'll bet," She mused, blowing a bubble with her gum, then bringing it between her teeth to pop it. "Maybe you can tell me over coffee, sometime."

The blush became more apparent on Wasabi's face.

Gogo winked, casually bumping shoulders with him. "I'll bring my own mug!"


End file.
